


Love Me Two Times

by PeachyPansexual



Series: A Tale of Two Wardens [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, I'm never gonna finish that so it's probably never gonna see the light of day, Light Angst, Morrigan Dragon Age Is A Lesbian And You Can't Change My Mind, it's fiiiine she finds her after witch hunt everything's great, technically this is set in my Two Wardens fic but let's be realistic, y'know eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPansexual/pseuds/PeachyPansexual
Summary: One for tomorrow, one just for today.Love me two times, I'm going away.
Relationships: Morrigan/Female Aeducan, Morrigan/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: A Tale of Two Wardens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love Me Two Times

Maelin fidgeted with the ring irritably, focusing on running her thumb over each twist and curve, watching the shifting shapes in the grain, nearly desperate to distract herself from… From the fact that she’d be sleeping poorly after getting used to another being in her bed.

_ Oh there’s another in your bed, alright. _ The intrusive thought, hot and unpleasant, clung to her mind like tar. She had wanted to scream at herself for so much as entertaining the idea, wasn’t even sure she was going to try to convince  Loghain or simply throttle him because of the mere thought of him and Morrigan…  _ And in your own bed, no less. _ The thought made her guts roil, made her blood run like lava in her veins, made her skin prickle as though dusted with frost. Ancestors tits but she wanted to hit something. She instead sat up on the edge of her new bed, allowing herself some relief by bouncing her leg and quietly cursing  Oghren’s berserker training.

Because the alternative was worse. Because the thought of Morrigan disappearing forever hurt so much more. Letting her go and letting that argument, that fight, be the last thing they ever said to each other would have killed  Maelin just as sure as the Archdemon would. So she convinced  Loghain because she wouldn’t risk taking what happiness Fina had finally found. Because she’d be damned if she let  Loghain martyr himself after everything he’d done. And because  Maelin was selfish.

She couldn’t say how much time she’d spent worrying at her ring or pacing the floor like a trapped animal, simultaneously justifying and cursing her decision. The dimness of the room helped marginally as it was easier on the headache throbbing in her ears and grating on her ruined nerves. Sometimes she caught herself staring at a vase in the corner, expensive and delicate-looking as it was, and was sorely tempted to huck it at the wall. As briefly satisfying as it would have been to watch it explode into thousands of little pieces,  Arl Eamon probably wouldn’t appreciate her destroying what was likely some priceless heirloom. Even if it was tacky and the man was about as charming as a  bronto’s ass. She did make a point of dropping  Loghain’s pack in the hall and even managed to do so almost gently. A few times she thought of the moments that she had spent with Morrigan and the connection the ring had created between them, wondering how much of that frustration was her own and if she wasn’t the only one trying to distract herself. When the door finally creaked  open she was ready to chase  Loghain out because she’d sooner sleep in the roaring fireplace than  _ that bed _ .

“Tis only me. I…” Morrigan hesitated and shut the door behind her. Her voice was soft, cautious when she continued. “I am sorry. I know that you are angry because I forced you to choose between death or putting me into the hands of another and when we fought… I nearly expected you to choose the former.” Maelin watched her shift between feet uncomfortably, like she wasn’t sure if she was going to bolt from the room. Morrigan wouldn’t meet her eyes, glancing around the room as she tucked a lock of hair behind one ear. “I realize that this is too much for you to forgive and for that I do not blame you. But I do not regret this. I can bear,” her voice grew quiet as she breathed out a shaky sigh, “I can bear knowing you hate me so long as you are alive to do so.”

_Of course she thinks you hate her, you were wearing her ring the whole time you were throwing your fit._ Maelin sighed sharply.

“I’m not going to lie to you. I am angry. I’m angry that you deceived me, yes, but I’m angry at myself too.” Maelin stood, took Morrigan’s hand, and reached up to brush a tear away from her cheek. “I don’t hate you, Morrigan. I’m angry because I’m stubborn and selfish… and weak.” Morrigan finally met Maelin’s eyes, confused. “I love you.” Maelin watched Morrigan huff out a thick laugh and bring her hand up to the one on her cheek. She turned her head to press a kiss into Maelin’s palm just as she had done a thousand times to Morrigan. “You called it a weakness so many times and I think you’re right because the thought of losing you was just too much. It’s why I never said it before, I was afraid of driving you away. And now that you’re leaving regardless… I regret so much, but I will not regret this, not for a moment. I would give anything in the world to keep you by my side just a little longer. I love you.”

Maelin wrapped one arm around Morrigan’s waist and pulled her close, tucking her face into the curve of Morrigan’s neck and inhaling the smell of warmth balm and the perfume  Maelin had given her. She went up on her toes and drew her down into a slow kiss, tracing her thumb along the witch’s jaw then tangling her fingers in her hair, soft as black silk and still damp from bathing. Morrigan melted down into her touch, draping one arm across the dwarf’s shoulders and resting one hand on her hip. The kiss was slow and deliberate, each memorizing every detail of the other: the nearly-sweet taste of the dark pigment on her lips, the needy sound that she made when  Maelin raked her nails across the nape of her neck, how she’d catch her lower lip between her teeth in retaliation, and with that the self-control dissolved. Morrigan’s fingers dug into her hip as she dragged her closer to deepen the angle, clinging to her, desperate to make the most of the time they had until…

_ Until the last goodbye. _

Maelin slowed and eventually broke the kiss, ghosted her lips down the column of Morrigan’s neck, and rested her head against her shoulder.

“Please stay with me tonight, Morrigan.”

“For as long as I can, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I wrote this several years ago, but I'm still happy with it.
> 
> EDIT: My friend made me a fantastic edit of these two in Inquisition, which can be found here!  
> https://mypunkpansexualtwin.tumblr.com/post/183296699128/polarcapsicles-when-they-ask-me-how-much-i


End file.
